memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Kira trying to help Typhuss
(Underbelly of Bajor) Typhuss has his saber raised to kill Lex as a squad of MACOs show up pointing their particle rifles at Typhuss only. Admiral drop your saber before we have to do something that we'll regret a MACO says as he's pointing his weapon at Typhuss as both Captain Martin and Kira are there. I am going to end this once and for all! yells Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Then Kira comes over to stop Typhuss. Don't do it Typhuss, you have light inside of you I love you put the lightsaber down you have won, please honey says Kira as she looks at him. Typhuss turns off the lightsaber and looks at Kira. The good side always wins, never, I'll never turn to the dark side says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then the MACOs take his saber and him away as he looks at Kira. Typhuss gets out of their hold and takes his lightsaber back. I'm fine now says Typhuss as he looks at the MACOs. Captain, Lex put a naquadah bomb on the warp core on the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at John. John taps his combadge. Martin to Enterprise Kadan Lex planted a bomb on our core eject it and attach bouys on it and send it away from the defense fleet John says as he looks at Typhuss. Aye, sir dumping core now Commander Kadan says over the combadge.. Lex crawls to the device. I win Lex says and he presses the button. (Space) The bouys take the core away as it blew and shockwave hits the defense fleet disabling them but not destroying them. (Bajor) Martin to Enterprise, Enterprise respond Commander Kadan please respond Captain Martin says as he's looking up to the sky. We're all right sir just a bit shaken up Commander Kadan says over combadge. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher is healing Typhuss's wounds as he's wiggling. I can't heal these wounds if you don't hold still Admiral Doctor Crusher says as she's holding his face healing the bruise he got with Lex punched him in the face. Then Kira and John walks into the room. How is he doc? John says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at him. Can I have a phaser to shoot him he won't hold still Beverly says as she looks at him then at Admiral Kira. Typhuss turns to John. I'm fine, I'm happy that Kira is all right says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Kira. Doctor Crusher looks at him. You've got second to third degree burns on your leg and a broke jaw that I'm trying to reset with this device if you just hold still Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Both John and Kira smiles. Hey, after you left Nechayev ordered me to follow you from a distance and that's how I found Kira tied to a chair John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss stops moving. Happy Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he holds still and looks at Beverly. She smiles. Thank you this will only take a minute Doctor Crusher says as she runs the healing device on his jaw. Take your time Beverly says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She runs the device on his jaw. I'm gald that the Enterprise is all right says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. John looks at him. Yeah me too John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then she finishes the treatment. There all done Admiral Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. Can you two give me and Kira a few mintues says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly and John. Sure buddy John says as he looks at Typhuss. He and Beverly left sickbay. You know I would do anything to protect you, Kira I was so worried about you I couldn't live with myself if you were dead says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She sat next to him. I know but I want you to do it without killing Kira says as she looks at him. Ok I will says Typhuss as he kisses Kira's hand.